


Dead Grass

by Silentfangirl



Series: Poems [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentfangirl/pseuds/Silentfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is the grass yellow and cracking when I walk on it? Its because it is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Grass

The sun was beginning to set—  
Yet the light gave no beauty.

Tiny clouds were gathering in the sky—  
Yet it offered no grace.

It was as if nothing but darkness surrounded me,  
As I walked through the field.  
The once grassy field now yellow, dry, and dead  
I can hear the crunch of the dead grass   
under my feet as I take each step.

 

Wandering in the dead field, I become lot in thought.

Why?  
Why were you taken from me?  
It doesn’t make any sense.

Just the day before  
You were happy, healthy, and full of life.   
The strength you possessed was unequal to all.  
But then, Atropos cut your thread—  
And the life I once loved forever left your eyes.

You were gone,  
Leaving behind a wife, children, and grandchildren.

Tears began to fall,  
Landing on the dead grass.

But, what is that I see,  
That small patch of green?

 

How can that be,  
Life existing where there should be none?

Somehow, this brings a smile to my face,  
For it reminds me of something dear.

Winter is not eternal,  
I will be with you again.

One day, life will return to the dead grass.


End file.
